A variety of cords and wires are commonly used to connect electronic equipment. For example, cords are used to connect music players/mobile phone with headsets or headphones. Cords are also used to connect various components of stereo and computer equipment. These cords sometimes get in the way and there is a need to adjust the length of the cords to the specific application. There are roll-up devices provided by the music player manufacturers so the roll-up devices are made to be permanently used together the manufacturer's own music player/mobile phone. These devices are often permanently connected to the headset cord so that the consumer cannot select his/her own preferred headset when such the roll-up devices. In other words, the user cannot use an existing headset with the currently available cord roll-up devices. There is a need for a method of using a cord holder that permits the user to select his/her preferred headset, or any other electronic equipment, while having access to the roll-up function of a cord holder.